


温泉play

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	温泉play

刚结束演唱会，李赫宰和李东海就一起跑去箱根玩。之前李东海查到那有一家不错的温泉，演唱会彩排时亮晶晶的眼睛就滴溜溜的瞧着李赫宰，满脸写着“想去”两个大字。  
李赫宰好笑，这人都三十多岁了怎么还这么可爱，这么点事就能兴奋成这样。他理了理李东海最近留长的头发点头答允，拿出手机跟特哥报备。

【开完con我和东海去泡温泉，不跟哥一起回去啦^_^】

那边朴正洙看见消息抽了抽嘴角，李东海说啥就是啥，真是没有底线的爱妻男！谴责！  
然后他踹了踹旁边认真玩游戏的金希澈“去给我洗个水果。”  
金希澈立刻关游戏起身，一点没犹豫。  
朴正洙：啊男人就应该这样多疼疼爱人！

 

这家温泉别墅酒店是真不错，独栋独院的温泉别墅里有露天和室内两种温泉池，而且隐私性很高。  
李东海一进院就到处跑咔嚓咔嚓的照相，李赫宰跟在后面任劳任怨的拎着行李还得提心吊胆地看着他怕他摔着。等李东海折腾够了跑回李赫宰身边，一下子骑在他身上一脸兴奋叽里哇啦地讲他刚才都看见什么。  
李赫宰正收拾行李被窜上来的人吓了一跳，赶紧回过身托着他。听着小奶音在耳边絮絮叨叨地讲刚才怎么怎么，他看着慌张扔在一边的衣服暗自心疼，这件衣服不能折啊啊啊啊！

恍惚间听见李东海问“赫你说这样好不好？”  
李赫宰也没听清他之前说什么，赶紧连声说好好好。

 

夜幕降临，日本这个季节已经开始变冷了。他们俩穿着厚浴衣哆哆嗦嗦的跑出来，李赫宰赶紧给李东海扒光衣服摁进热乎乎的池子里，然后自己也跟着跳进去。  
李东海安静地泡了一会才把身上的寒意褪去，一旁的李赫宰正端着杯子小口的喝红酒，喉结跟着吞咽的动作上下滑动。李东海看着看着也跟着咽了下口水，有些心猿意马地隔着水打量李赫宰。  
李赫宰惬意的喝了口酒，一睁眼刚才还在对面的李东海已经凑到眼前了，一双好看的眼睛亮亮地看他，然后扑过来一口咬上他的嘴唇，熟门熟路的把舌头伸进他嘴里。还没咽下去的红酒顺着分过去，李东海满意的松开他咂咂嘴。  
“好甜啊！”

李赫宰把酒杯放到台上，起身捞住他“小坏蛋，亲完就想跑？”  
李东海伸手搂住他的脖子，亲昵的用鼻尖蹭蹭“赫呀…你今天答应让我反攻了，不能后悔哦！”

李赫宰的表情如同被雷劈了一样，什么时候答应的，他失忆了吗？  
李东海一看他的表情立刻撅着嘴控诉“我就知道！今天收拾行李的时候说的！我有录音你别想赖账！”  
李赫宰一脸震惊的看着李东海拿过岸边的手机，摆弄几下放出音频。

【赫啊我们去室外温泉吧晚上可以…嘿嘿，今天让我反攻好不好？】

下一秒扬声器里传出李赫宰说好，录的十分清晰且大声。李赫宰震惊，夭寿了！他的小老虎居然也会套路人了！！

李东海得意洋洋的放下手机压上李赫宰“赫呀，不能反悔哦！”

看他势在必得的样儿李赫宰叹气，上就上吧，他们都是男人谁也没比谁缺什么，李东海能做下面的他怎么就不能了。他一秒想通然后放松身体，一副任由李东海摆弄的样子。  
看他放松下来似是同意了李东海倒是懵了，他直愣愣的对着人发呆，这…要怎么做啊？

李赫宰深吸一口气，为了他明天还能在粉丝面前保持酷盖形象也得好好教李东海才行，他这辈子还是第一次教别人上自己。

李东海垂眸认真的看李赫宰，低头吻上他的嘴唇学着李赫宰平时的样子含着吸吮，犹犹豫豫伸出舌头被李赫宰主动的卷进嘴里。  
如果是李东海的话他完全可以接受，李赫宰的眼里全是坦然，主动地拉过人的手放在自己身上，感受李东海的吻经过脖子一路来到胸前，叼着他胸前的肉粒厮磨，手顺着身体摸到后面。  
隔着皮肤听到李赫宰急促的心跳声，李东海抬头看着李赫宰依旧宠溺的眼神瞬间泄气，把头埋在他的脖子里闷闷的说“还是你来吧。”  
李赫宰偏过头亲了亲他问怎么了，被怀里的小家伙蹭蹭他的侧脸“我舍不得，怕你疼。”

李赫宰一愣，心里划过一阵暖流。他抬手捏捏李东海的后颈，然后顺着脊背滑到屁股上揉捏，李东海顺从的支起腿分开跪在两侧。

“那我可就不客气了…”

 

一手捏着臀瓣一手借着水的作用扩张，两根手指撑开洞口使得超过体温的温泉水填进甬道，李东海被烫的收了下后穴却被手指挡住撑开。  
他掐着李赫宰的脖子迫使他仰头，然后气势汹汹的吻上去，又被李赫宰反客为主抵着他上颚舔弄，刚刚还颇有气势的小老虎瞬间软了身子缩在他怀里，眼睛全是水汽懵懵懂懂的看他。被他的眼神看得下身一股火，李赫宰抓着他的手放在自己勃起的分身上，李东海立刻会意的上下套弄，指甲轻刮过马眼，变着花样讨好。

已经差不多了，不能再等了。  
李赫宰抽出手让他背对自己，然后扶着他的腰缓缓坐下，硕大的分身顶进来还带着温泉的热水，李东海肌肉收得紧紧的，李赫宰被他夹的忍不住低喘，拍拍他让他放松。  
“你被插一下试试！”  
李东海艰难的别过头瞪了他一眼，眼圈还泛着红，自以为凶狠的眼神其实像含着一汪春水，李赫宰没觉得这是在瞪自己，这是在瞪人吗，这明明是在诱惑他。

胳膊环上李东海的腰用力向上顶，李东海还没扶好就被他撞的七荤八素，池子里的水被他们激烈的动作带起溅到池边的地上，一时间水声和肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳。  
李东海胳膊向后撑在台上，跟着李赫宰的节奏晃着腰迎合，顶进时塌出两个腰窝整个身体形成一道曲线。

“嗯……赫…快、快点…啊……”

李赫宰的手摸上他的前面，一手捏着乳头蹂躏一手抓着前边套弄，忙着在他的后背留下一串串的痕迹，听见声音低笑着加快速度“快点的话得东海自己来啊…现在是你在上我呀…”

李东海向后摸索着捂住李赫宰的嘴“你…呃嗯…少说两句吧…”

“好…那哥哥好好让你舒服…”  
说着就拉着他转过身，双手掐住他的腰加快速度，两个人交合的地方因为猛烈地撞击溅起一片水花，李东海的乳尖在有些粗糙的石壁上来回磨蹭。他的手无意识收缩想抓住什么东西缓解过于强烈的快感，李赫宰见状握在手里十指相扣。

趁着人现在来不及分神，李赫宰在池边摸着手机划了几下，一边撞一边问“还想反攻吗？”

“呜……不、不想了…”

“哥哥做的你舒服吗”

李东海被肏得一脸眼泪，迷迷糊糊地回答他的话“舒、舒服…嗯…你快点……”

他神智不清的趴在池边，过多的情欲顺着脊柱爬上来，大脑已经停止思考压根不知道自己在说什么，当然也没注意到李赫宰刚刚背着他做什么。  
李赫宰满意的保存录音，然后收回手专心致志的抓着他的腰继续抽插，心里止不住的得意：小样，跟我斗。

他把李东海翻了个面，然后重新扶着自己送进去，李东海啜泣着抱住他，一副被欺负惨的样子眼泪汪汪的看着他。李赫宰抱起来安慰的亲了亲，把眼泪吻走“不想要了？”  
李东海立刻收紧后穴委屈的说想要，但李赫宰却抱着他不动，李东海眨眨眼立刻明白了。大腿夹着腰轻轻地蹭又费力凑过去亲亲脸，讨好的蹭一蹭撒娇，掺着情欲的小奶音软软地响起。

“好哥哥…给我吧……我想要…”

李赫宰十分满意，鼓励的摸摸他的头又重新动起来，手隔在后背怕池壁边磨疼他。李东海仰头看着夜空失神，李赫宰打桩一样凶狠的动作像要把他的下身钉在墙壁上。热水跟着肉棒一同顶进肠道轻柔的冲击肠肉再随着抽离退出去，李东海的呻吟声越来越大，后边也越来越频繁的收缩。  
他夹紧李赫宰的腰摸上自己的前面套弄，另一只手在李赫宰身上乱摸。李赫宰知道他快到了，埋头在他胸前轻咬着，胯下保持九浅一深的律动。  
李东海猛烈地收缩几下肠道，水里飘着一些可疑的白色液体。李赫宰突然加快速度，整个拔出又一冲到底。李东海高潮的快感还没过去就又被掀起来，灵魂像被抛在空中头皮都发着麻。他哭着推李赫宰嘴里念叨着“不要了不要了……“

李赫宰把他摁在怀里抱紧，一下下的撞“东海啊…嗯…下面可夹的特别紧呢…”

李东海来回摇头想甩开快感，可男人硬挺的分身在下面一下一下的撞着敏感点，急速蹭着肠道进出。刚刚发泄过的前端又直挺挺的翘起来，李赫宰手附上去随意地碰碰“我们东海明明很舒服，不诚实…”  
他把人整个抱起来站在池底，李东海手脚并用缠在他身上紧紧的搂着。头抵在他耳边喘息，断断续续的求他放过自己。李赫宰抓着人快速冲刺嘴上也不肯放过他。  
“套路我的时候怎么不想着有今天，嗯？”

李东海哭的一塌糊涂，身上都透着粉，一边哭喘一边求饶“我错了…啊赫宰…我不敢了…呜……”

李赫宰看他的可怜样就心软，夹着人撞了几十次狠狠顶到最深处射进去。李东海被激的哆嗦了一下，也跟着射出来。  
高潮过后平息下来，李赫宰摸了摸李东海微微鼓起来的小腹，调笑着逗他“东海可要夹紧了，里边都是哥哥喂给你的好东西。”  
李东海脸上还挂着泪珠，眼睛湿漉漉的瞪他又不舍得推开，只好红着脸埋在他怀里全当听不见。李赫宰吃饱喝足还逗完猫心情特别好，把李东海抱回屋洗澡，一路哼哼着歌把李东海气的直咬牙。

清理干净后，他们俩窝在一起躺在楼顶的躺椅上。李赫宰摆弄着手机放出一段录音，安静的屋里突然响起肉体相撞的声音以及难耐的喘息，几秒之后是李赫宰的声音问他舒不舒服。  
李东海刚开始看他放音频还以为是歌的demo，结果一听差点崩溃，脸瞬间布满红晕，他刚要伸手打人手机就传出他的声音。录音里他带着哭腔求李赫宰快点，一声一声喘的他自己都要听硬了。光听见声音就能想象到有多激烈，李东海捂着脸恨不得找个缝钻进去。

更可恶的是李赫宰还一遍一遍放，小老虎不发威真当他是猫了，李东海扑过去掐住李赫宰的脖子凶狠的威胁他删掉。李赫宰把胳膊伸得老远不让他碰手机，任由李东海在他怀里好一通扑通，李东海腰都酸了也没够着，气鼓鼓地缩回去一动不动。

李赫宰摸摸头好声好气的哄“你要是真想上我也不是不行，我们以后找机会试试。”

“真的？？”  
李东海听完眼睛都亮了，美滋滋的被顺了毛。然后趁他不注意一把抢过手机删掉录音，从椅子上一跃而起跳起来逃走。

李赫宰坐起来看他得意洋洋的样儿失笑，这傻小子，知不知道有个东西叫iCloud？

 

回家以后李东海发现他的电脑、pad、手机甚至是ipod里都云端同步了这段录音，在客厅发出怒吼“李赫宰！！！你给我滚出来！！！”

听见李赫宰偷偷摸摸地拉开大门要溜出去，他大步走过去“你要是敢出这个门就别回来了！！”

李赫宰赶紧求饶“我错了！！！东海我错了，我知道错了…我检讨！我刷碗！我洗衣服！我做家务！”  
李东海听完露出一个可爱的猫咪笑，李赫宰刚要舒口气就被李东海使劲一巴掌拍上后背，整个楼道都回响着他的惨叫声。

李东海：不收拾你一下就不知道谁是这个家的老大，哼ˊ_>ˋ

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
